


Astraphobia

by o0wolfy0o



Series: One shorts [2]
Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Comfort, Fear, Fluff, Fluffy, Idiots in Love, M/M, One Shot, Thunder and Lightning, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0wolfy0o/pseuds/o0wolfy0o
Summary: An unpleasant feeling triggered by the perception of danger, real or imagined.
Relationships: Eugeo/Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito
Series: One shorts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144856
Kudos: 11





	Astraphobia

Eugeo pov

Fears. 

My is being left behind.

I used to think everyone had one. But I met one person in my life that I swore He never afraid of anything and his name is Kazuto.

We went to school together for years well until the sao incident.

When he woke up I realize I had feelings for him So I made sure I was with him through his recovery process.

After a while he offered me to live with him And Shortly after we become boyfriends.

As the more months I learned a lot about him.

He has such a bad sweet tooth.

He likes the color black.......a lot

He loves swords.

He loves video games.

We've been together for 15 whole years since we known each other since we were kids.

I was on my way home in the car when thunder storm started.

The Thunder doesn't bother me but driving through it is still kind of terrifying to think about maybe one day you'll get struck by the lightning.....but I think that's everyone's thought when they are driving through thunder or it just me?

Anyways I just got Tempura ingredients from the store. Because Kazuto said that I had to try it.

I agreed to it since i'd like to try new foods, but I'm little nervous about it.

I mean, don't get me wrong.

I love trying new things.

It's just that this time, it because it our anniversary And I don't know if I'll cook it right

And Between me and kirito I am the only one that can cook.

We eat out a lot and are budget sucks. With me the only one working and kirito still catching up on school.

We don't really have a lot of time together so I want to make this anniversary special. Well more for Kazuto he still getting used to being out of SAO and I know he doesn't say anything but I can see that he still bothered by certain things I mean trapped in a death game for two years is not going to go away easily.

I just wish he would tell me things if stuff are bothering him or not.

I finally made it home and run the groceries inside lickety-split. ( I'm never going to use that word again )

Luckily it didn't start down pouring until I was inside.

It Thundered really loud and shook the house. It must be at least 20 feet storm or it's very close to us.

I was putting away the groceries on the lights flicker off well I guess I won't be cooking tonight. 

I heard noises towards our bedroom. It Must be Kazuto.

Actually it's strange I've arrived home and he didn't come to help out like he usually does.

I took out my phone and use the flashlight on it ( because who uses actual flashlights anymore )

"Kazuto? Are you in our room?" I call out.

"Yeah? I didn't realize you came-" he stopped mid speech when the lightning went off "home"

"I got ingredients to make the thing you want me to try but looks like we won't be able to until we get power back" I shrugged in disappointment

Oh it flashed

"It's no biggie we have plenty of time to-" finally the Lightning came. 

"Wow that sounded close" I said

"Y-yeah I-it D-did" did Kazuto just stuttered?

I finally walked into our room and found Kazuto sitting on the bed with his eyes closed and his ears plugged. How was he hearing me? ( shhh don't question it )

"Kazuto?" I question.

He just Realized I was in the room and he quickly opened his eyes and unblocked his ears and look at me but it didn't last long because the thunder crash down again and he quickly covered them back up.

It took me a second to figure out what was bothering him but I merely rushed into action and crawled onto the bed and pulled him into my chest And use my hands to help block out the sound.

"Eugeo?" 

I humped in reply.

"Thanks"

I pulled him closer to my chest.

"Don't mention it"


End file.
